Sky Sanctuary
Sky Sanctuary (スカイサンクチュアリー Sukai Sankuchuarī?) is a location that appears in the [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series Sonic the Hedgehog series]. It is a collection of ancient ruins located in the sky surrounding Angel Island. It is a holy territory and a sacred precinct which is forbidden for anyone to enter besides Knuckles the Echidna. History ''Sonic & Knuckles'' :Main article: Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic & Knuckles) In Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic and Tails were allowed passage into the Sky Sanctuary Zone by Knuckles so they could catch up to Dr. Robotnik, who had stolen the Master Emerald. Upon their arrival, they trio saw the Death Egg rise up from the clouds, all thanks to the power of the Master Emerald. With Knuckles too exhausted from an earlier fight with Sonic to go on, Sonic and Tails ventured through the Sky Sanctuary Zone on their own in hopes of catching up to the Death Egg. After lots of bouncing clouds, spinning platforms and Eggrobos, the duo came under attack by Mecha Sonic. After the battle, Sonic and Tails used a corkscrew ramp to enter the Death Egg. Much later, Knuckles followed an Eggrobo to the Sky Sanctuary Zone, where he discovered that Mecha Sonic had stolen the Master Emerald. As the robots teamed up to eliminate Knuckles, the red echidna managed to get Mecha Sonic to destroy the Eggrobo. Knuckles then confronted Mecha Sonic, who eventually began harnessing the Master Emerald's power in order to attain his Super State. Regardless, Knuckles still defeated Mecha Sonic, although the robot's subsequent explosion took a large portion of the Sky Sanctuary Zone with it. ''Sonic Generations'' :Main article: Sky Sanctuary (Sonic Generations) In the console/PC version of Sonic Generations, a past version of the Sky Sanctuary got transported to the White Space as a side-effect of the Time Eater's time-traveling, where it was drained of color and life. The Sky Sanctuary was the third area Modern Sonic and Classic Sonic paid a visit to after ending up in the White Space. By speeding through Sky Sanctuary, the Sonics were able to fix space, thereby restoring Sky Sanctuary and, by extension, Knuckles from their lifeless states. Sonic and Classic Sonic also meet for the first time, before facing the Death Egg Robot. When the Time Eater later got destroyed, Sky Sanctuary was seemingly returned to its rightful place in the timeline. ''Sonic Runners Adventure'' :Main article: Sky Sanctuary (Sonic Runners Adventure) In Sonic Runners Adventure, Eggman planned to use the latent energies flowing through Sky Sanctuary and the Extractor on Lava Mountain to control the whole world with his Mind Control Ray. However, Team Sonic is able to destroy the Mind Control Ray and defeat Eggman for good once more. As he fled, Eggman vowed revenge, but Sonic promised that he and the others would be ready when the time came. ''Nintendo World'' The Sky Sanctuary appeared in Nintendo World. Other game appearances ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sky Sanctuary appears as the location for the Dream Gliding event in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Flappers appears in the event as targets. ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' :Main article: Sanctuary Falls Sky Sanctuary appears as a racing course in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed as an unlockable course called Sanctuary Falls. It retains its appearance from Sonic Generations. ''Sonic Forces: Speed Battle'' In Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, Sky Sanctuary appears as one of the four main areas in the game, along with Green Hill, the Ruined City, and Mystic Jungle. The tracks that take place in the Sky Sanctuary are Celestial Skyway, Celestial Skyway R, Temple Gate, Temple Gate R, Ancient Isles, Spiral Heights and Pinnacle Peaks. ''Sonic Dash'' In Sonic Dash, Sky Sanctuary appears as a Zone where the player has to build homes for the Animals. Completing the Zone unlocks Shadow the Hedgehog. In other media ''Sonic the Comic'' :Main article: Sky Sanctuary Zone (Sonic the Comic) In the Sonic the Comic series published by Fleetway Editions, the Sky Sanctuary was a Zone positioned somewhere above the Floating Island, but destroyed during the launch of the Death Egg II. As Metallix fled to the Sky Sanctuary while holding the Master Emerald, Sonic and Knuckles arrived to confront it. After the battle, Grimer teleported the Master Emerald to the Death Egg II, and without the Emerald's power, the Sky Sanctuary Zone began to fall apart. Archie Comics In the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics, it was in the Sky Sanctuary where Knuckles' shrine was placed after his death at the hands of Mammoth Mogul. After the Super Genesis Wave, Sky Sanctuary became much more similar to its game counterpart, being a Zone on Angel Island. Category:Locations Category:Mobius Locations